LIFE needs to be CHERISHED!
by ROMITRI TOGETHER FOREVER
Summary: Romitri's life is full of obstacles but after each overcomed there waits a happy moment, let's explore. This fanfic begins when Jill is back to court from Palmspring, Rose and Dimitri are living there as royal guardians and Rose is planning something very huge!
1. Ch 1 - Marry me?

**A/N**  
Romitri's life is full of obstacles but after each overcomed there waits a happy moment, let's explore. This fanfic begins when Jill is back to court from Palmspring, Rose and Dimitri are living there as royal guardians and Rose is planning something very huge!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy and it's characters, Richelle Mead does.

Read and please give feedback.

 **Rose's POV**  
"Once you have LIFE then you must CHERISH it."  
Yeah it really sounds like one of the zen master lessons of Dimitri, but from what I have seen in my life till today it's very true.  
I know it is hard to believe me, but I've died and came back to life, escaped custody with a Moroi princess, got captured by Strigoi and escaped, hunted down and killed the man I love, helped to restore the man I love, broke my biggest enemy out of prison, got out of high security prison myself, cleared my name of treason, saved the queen's life, and helped find another Moroi princess, died again, lost the bond, seen princess die and come back by same making the bond, helped her settle down in a desert, lost the princess for a month, found her starving to death and here I am still at court serving my queen!  
Yet you can't go back and change any thing, every time everything you get to see is unique and for you, it is in the moment so don't waste it.  
This observation of mine is like spinning in my mind from last few months,  
After I and Dimitri came back from Palmsprings, specifically that part 'the thing you have today may not be with you tomorrow'.  
I don't know what I am going to do is right or not, to plan for a baby should be a decision of both 'the would be parents', but I also know that Dimitri is ready for this. I have seen longing for an own family in Dimitri's eyes, still it somewhere feels wrong to hide this from him. But he wants to be a father!  
He knows it, I know it then also he won't ask me for that he thinks I'm not ready for this or it would harm me or How our child will adjust in the society. I mean yes, he or she coming will not be the first damphier/damphier child in the world, we have Declan but no one knows the truth. But I believe the trail of tests will be planned if a child of this miracle comes, and all this will be frustrating but in the end will certify our baby to live here in the society, I and Dimitri can together make him or her learn combat and a lot more.  
Whatever I can't go back after coming this far in my plan, no Rose you can't, common, you can do this. Well all is set, I had kept a note on the refrigerator with clear instructions.

 _Dear Comrade,_  
 _There's a test waiting in our room for you, to test your self control._  
 _Watch it and be careful._  
 _Love, Rose_.

After reading this he would come in and my precious moments will begin which I will remember for lifetime. I had kept the coffee machine on since he would be on the way to home only and...  
Oh!.. yeah... I just heard the front door open and... here it got closed within seconds as expected I know he would be a little tired and would need a coffee to refresh him.

 _Beep...Beep..._ yup, coffee is done and by this he would guess its me,

Who would had keep the machine ON but Where I am?

But first seep of coffee and he would turn and find my note. Now it's my turn to be ready, he would be coming here in his room, where I am completely ready and in front of mirror. My heart is thumping on full force, it's not easy to face him in this wedding gown, yeah it is beautiful, it is srtip less, self carved and full of some thread work till my waistline, it clungs to my body showing it's curves in a lot more sexy way and falls of smooth cloth flares till the ground beginning from the waistband even though I am on 5" heels.

He is here I can feel his pressence, he has opened the door and now I have his eye contact for the first time in this dress. He is completely stunned, I have finally caught my Russian God by surprise and now when he is living his one of the most desired dream- he is grinning. And I can't stop blushing and grinning like a love-struck idiot. But I have a mission to complete abd I will.

I turned and he gets my full profile, it is tough to hold his strong lust full gaze, checking every element of not only my attire but my sole, every emotion of mine.

I move forward, closer to him and take both of his hands in mibe, I can feel goosebumps already, but it is amazing to be in love and having my love with me. I bend on my knees, neglecting the uncomfort of this dress, and say what I had practiced for hundredth time till now- "I love you Dimitri Belikov, I can't live a slingle moment of my life without you or without thinking about you, your presence here completes me, I can feel your soul and you are important to me more than myself, will you please allow me to grow old with you, will you marry me?"


	2. Ch 2 - What?

I can't forget the look on Dimitri's face right now - the series of emotions, which I am not able to dissect, but love, excitement, adoration, passion, lust are meager words to express it. I am still waiting for the answer though!  
My-hot-sexy-Russian God is taking his time. I am about to groan, uncomfortable in the dress, on the knees, with heels, it is getting tough. But love in his eyes makes me do things...  
I am floating with awe by this powerful love.

"Yes.."  
It's just a wishper, may be I misheard...  
But surely it was 'yes' as I got lost in the softness and fullness of his lips...  
Yeah, in a blink of an eye, he had me up from the floor in his safe protactive arms and was crushing his lips on mine.  
I wanted to savour every moment as always but he ended it too soon for me ...

"Yes milaya, a thousand times YES, I love you too..." he said, much louder this time and now was kissing me again and murmuring his answer again and again brushing his lips on my cheeks, eyes, forehead, coming back to my lips, I could feel his warm breath creating heavenly sensations, I guess it was getting harder for both of us to have patience - _fuck I just want the same baby, yeah Rose but have patience -_ I thought to my self, it's for the best, but this man in front of me is very very hard to resist, just him, he knows, the things he does to me...

"Oh! God..."  
I groaned aloud when he pulled away and on that he chuckled knowing exactly that I needed more, but _oh_ so sweet, his every move is so adorable...  
"-so so much baby, I love you so much, always had, and always will, I can't describe in words, I don't know what I did to deserve you," he said and gave me one of the sweetest kiss, showing his unconditional love.

"My Goddess, please allow me to do the honours, I would love to call you my wife, I would do anything milaya for it. I am so happy to have you, my amazingly - hot - sexy darling - my Roza," he continues with a wink in the end, making me blush even more.  
But thank god he repeated his answer, it felt so good to hear his honey like voice, such a lovable idiotic grinn, just reserved for me, his deep chocolate brown seyes full of lust and... _Oh! God_ I won't be able to hold this powerful gaze any more, I am already getting so wet, his touch is electrifying...

"Just you Comrade, I need YOU" I said with a relief, I didn't know until now, how much I wanted this answer.

I hugged him next, a bone crushing hug, I wanted to scream his name till haven, he didn't know how _happy_ I was right now, he is mine now, only mine. Wow, it's hard to believe for me too.

I released our embrace and posed for him to fully admire my wedding gown, took twirls, while giggling, every single second with my man was unforgettable. He was too chuckling, then a sweet pleasant silence acquired us, we both were just adoring each other with our gazes locked, lost in the love bubble of ours.  
"Roza, if you are going to walk on the aisle with this dress on you, every male in the church is going to envy me, you are so gorgeous and you are looking so breathtaking in this, just my Roza, mine, only mine," he said with so much pride in his eyes.  
"Yeah Comrade, all yours, but hold your breath surprises are many, now, here give me your hand-" I took his hand in mine and said "-I don't want you to stumble back," so I cleared my throat and took a deep breath and just blurted out "-We are getting married on coming Sunday."

Silence, wow another moment with speechless Dimitri!

"What?... Did I hear correct?...Y...you just said..said that...we are...getting married on coming Sunday." He said or I should say choked up on words, he couldn't believe his most desired dream was going to be fulfilled, this very soon. I just nodded twice and kissed him impatiently, the effort to resist his luscious lips was very unfutile and frustrating. I lightly nipped his lower lip for entrance in his mouth and surly he gave since he was too impatient, then fight for dominance begin, as usual he won and his tongue invaded my mouth with pure love and admiration, every cares was bliss to me, in the end we had to pull away for air. But our making out was no where going to stop, his mouth left mine and went down to cares every inch of bare skin available. I was lost in the feel and...

'Oh!' I suddenly groaned as he pulled away and asked hesitatly, "You are not messing with me? Right?"  
I noded in answer to his disbelief.  
"What made you change your mind? I mean every time I brought the topic of our marriage, you changed it evasively. Hey, no offence, I want to make you my wife as soon as possible, it's just lot to take in!" he said, being honest, which I love about him.  
"Hold on a sec, Comrade..." I said still recovering from our kiss, "..one question at a time." I took a deep breath then launched my self to explain my feelings in words as best as possible.  
"Firstly, there was no doubt that I wanted to marry only _you_ it was that I felt too young to be married, but when ever I looked into your eyes everything happened with us till now proves that life is too unpredictable, what if there's a mission and God forbid I.. I loo..loose you! No I can't handle it, I already lost you once and barely made it, I can't go through that again and stay alive. Secondly, I wanted you to be happy, anything which I could do, and what is better than make your most admired dream a reality, I want everyone to call me 'Mrs. Belikova', I want to be your wife, the realisation that I can't predict tomorrow then I want to cherish our today, where, here, we are always ready for each other - made me change my mind, you Dimitri, made me change my mind, I love you, my Comrade."

By this said we both had tears in our eyes, we both understood how painful it was to imagine life without the other. We both held each others gazes for a while, many messages passed through our eyes, completely comforting the other, like saying-'I know, everything's gonna be OK, I love you'.

"I love you, my Roza." He said and then gave me one of the so delicate, soft, tender and so love full kiss, I wish I could stay like this forever in his protective and warm embrace.

"You know Comrade, Lissa, Abe, Olena and Clarence (Clarence Donahue only Moroi in Palmsprings, Rose and Dimitri stayed at his house while search for Jill was going on and where they found they can have children) heard this news that I want our wedding to be planned in two weeks, they were unstoppable, arguing with one statement- 'I would fund Rose and Dimitri's wedding', finally after long discussion they divided events between them, and guess what Lissa picked?" I asked with a pout, I know which would get him crazy. He groaned and said in a very hushky voice, his accent much more prominent now- "Roza stop teasing me, just say it."

"Our honeymoooon!" I said with a full mischievous grin on my face. In the response he just started are unstoppable making out, and I was so confident that I had not let him take protection since he was too surprised and turned on that any coherent thought flew out of the window, hell I was too turn on to think anything now on, just him, his body, his touch, his love, passion and need for me.

Sex with my man is indescribable, we ended lying in bed, basking in each other's love and presence, exhausted after what we did. Soon I drifted off being in Dimitri's arms was so soothing and comforting.

But suddenly I felt the tingling in my head, I realised this feeling and was ready to face my invader, I knew this feeling by sure know, who will not, after having many spirit using friends and enemies, I was being pulled in a 'spirit dream', but question was, who is forming this dream, friend or foe?


	3. Ch 3 - Two Auras!

I was so worried for who would be my invader, but as soon as Lissa's dorm room at St. Valds materialised around me, instant relief flowed through me. It's been long time since I and Lissa had lost our bond but yet we find it difficult to adjust so, Lissa as always found the solution, every now and then when she wants my opinion in her life, she would form spirit dream and we would have our secret meeting. She always chose her room at St. Valds, we won't forget those days ever.

Initially when Lissa saw me watching outside from the window, she came near and seemed stressed, wanted to talk and was glad to have some time being 'Lissa' than 'Her Majesty'. I mean, in these dreams, few other hangouts with friends and at 'Lehiegh', only these were places where she could be herself. But as we had eye contact, something sought to her, I saw the change in Lissa, she had a big scowl on her face, _NO_ , there was a very muderious look. I had never seen this much anger and anguish in her, she was shooting dagers at me, if looks could kill, I swear, I would be dead by now. I just didn't know, what I did to face Lissa like this. But somewhere, I knew, whatever the reason is, 'darkness' was fueling the rage. But I was worried for her, she didn't deserve darkness, I wish I could pull it out and...

"What the _hell,_ Rose? Why did you do this? _Why?_ Why you cheated on him? He loves you and you used him? How could you, Rose?" Lissa yelled on me. I was shocked, Lissa never rose her voice like that. And what the hell, was she talking about? So I asked her straight, "What are you talking about? And calm down Liss, it's darkness, just relax and tell me, what is it?"

"Relax, really Rose, you want me to relax after this, relax my foot, I can't believe you did this, Rose. He worships you like Goddess and light of his life and you do this in return! How could you, Rose? I am ashamed of you. And let me guess, he doesn't know this, right? Or you are so coward that not going to even tell him the truth." Lissa said.

I was hurt, no, hurt is too small to explain what I was feeling, why my best friend would be ashamed of me. She knows that we both are each other's first family and then also she said all this to me, I was so so, frustrated and hurt, I just wanted to end this so called dream & cry for hours, it hurt like hell to hear this from my sister like friend, she knew me best after Dimitri, then why she has said all this.

But before she ended this dream, I wanted to know _why?_ Like she wants to know, but why?

"Liss, I swear, I don't know about what you are accusing me, please tell me." I begged, I just couldn't stand her devastative gaze any more.

And may be somewhere God was helping me as she took deep breaths and blurted out in a much more lower tone than before but with utter disgust in her voice. "Rose, you are pregnant, I can detect two auras in you."

Everything froze for me, I didn't know what to say or how to react.

"Rose, you probably don't even know whose father of the child, you had always been a brat, but you cheated Dimitri, you just got knoked out by a random Moroi? I just know one thing, Dimitri don't deserve you." She yelled at me again.

But I was so stuck in my emotional rolacoster, I was so happy, my planning worked, now I could give Dimitri – what he wanted for so long, our own small family, he is going be a father and I am going be a mother. But as soon as Lissa's words were registered in my mind and realization occurred, it felt like cold water was splashed straight on my face.

So basically Lissa thinks- 'I cheated Dimitri and got pregnant by a random Moroi.'

What! No!

She needs to know that Damphir/Damphir child _is_ possible, we have Declan, but no, Olive (Olive Sinclair mother of Declan Rymond) wanted it to keep this as a secret. And Declan deserves a happy life too, _hell_ we promised Sydney and Adrian to keep this as a secret. I can't use this in my defense, but she can know the basic theory behind it, right, hmmm...

Well lets do this, Rose, for sake of the baby, do this. You can do this.

I thought to myself and took resolve that moment, I would protect my baby, forever.

"Look Lissa, just hear me once. I know that I owe an explanation here, right, please, hear me." She was shaking his head and looking to me with pure hate and disgust. But somewhere kept quiet. So, I launched myself to explain, I didn't wanted to loose my chance.

"Lissa, this baby is Dimitri's. Dimitri is the father of my child. Liss, believe me, I had only slept with Dimitri in my whole life. I know, this never happened," I paused in my explanation, I hate to lie her but it's a twisted truth, Damphir/Damphir child has not been registered officially till today. I continued further, now by holding her hand, she was a lot more sober now from her rage.

"I know Liss it's hard to believe, but some where you made this possible, you healed Dimitri when you released him from that undead state and you healed me once, hell brought back to life, I think in these healings you made us fertile enough to have children. I found out just now that I am pregnant, so I can't guarantee you on the theory, but believe me Liss, baby is Dimitri's, thank you Liss for everything, thank you so much." I said with cracked voice in the end, I was crying, I didn't know when tears started rolling down by my eyes, I just can't stop them, I was sobbing by now, and felt woobly in the knees, felt weak all of a sudden, thank God, Liss was there to hold me before I fell, I would have just harmed my baby. What if I may not be a good mother? Do I really deserve this miracle? I was lost in the train of thoughts, everything was booming in front of my mind and...

"Rose, I am sorry, just calm down, okay. This stress is not good for the baby." Lissa said, a huge change in expression of her face. I didn't know she could be this very strong and think practically in this kind of situations. And here I was not taking care of my child!

"Liss, what if I don't become a good mother, what will I do, if I ..I.. caused har..harm to my baby?" I choked up, I was in true panic, I guess.

But was too shocked once again by watching Liss laughing, "What's so funny Lissa, I am about to die in this stress and you are laughing?" I asked without thinking, but again no change she was still laughing. I folded my hands on my chest and stood there staring her, taping my foot all the time on ground, it was frustrating to see that her majesty took so long to clam down.

"Rose, look at yourself, you are not angry on me for accusing you for nothing but afraid of _what if_ , you didn't became a good Mommy." She said after she was able to compose her. And I could see her accepting this, though it was a metal pill.

"Really Rose, I am sorry for what I said, but hey, it was expected outburst, no one imagines to have such a theory, I believe you Rose, many many congratulations Rose and you have me, remember that always." She said with happy tears in her eyes. I felt relived, shacked up a bit but great.

"Thanks Liss, and congratulations to you too, you will be becoming - 'Aunty Lissa' soon, just think it over." As expected our joyful and squealing Lissa was back, she was so happy now, jumping up and down like a kid.

"I am going to spoil my niece or nephew beyond limit, be carful, Rose." She said with so much love in her eyes, I was pleased to see and wish Dimitri would be happy as same.

"Hey, Dimitri dosen't know this and I want to surprise him by this news as wedding gift to him, so till we declare this news publically I want you to keep this between you and me. And yeah not even Sparky, got it?" I asked, she nodded with a warm smile.

"So, why you formed the dream initially?" I asked her next.

"Oh! I just forgot to mention you yesterday, I wanted to go in person to _Lehigh_ for convocation, I know our schedule is tight, but please if we could sneak out for just 3 days, I promise, I won't argue on no. of guardians around me." She promised me with a lot more adorable face, I knew her tricks very well.

"No need to convince me Liss, you are the queen, we won't say _No_ to you, specially knowing your temper." I said with a knowing smirk.

"Hey, don't start teasing me now and take rest I want us to leave early tomorrow."

"Liss I am sleeping remember, now just close the dream and have rest your self, I love you Liss." I said to her, giving a comforting hug.

"Hey, I love you too, but Rose, you sure will be fine? Really, like if you need more rest, send someone else on your place." She asked with genuine worry for me clear on her face.

"I will be fine Liss, I can work at least for my first trimester or something like that, so relax, okay." She nodded and closed the dream, I was left in the darkness of nothingness with one thought – _I am pregnant._


	4. Ch 4 - My Mitri

I woke up with a huge smile on my face, there was feeling of completeness and being loved and a lot more which I was unable to give words to. A warmth of love surrounded me. I was wrapped up in arms of my fiancé. It felt so right that soon I and Dimitri will be married and our baby will be welcomed in this crazy world... _Baby_ , just thinking of about sends chills down my spine, I now realise how much honour and responsibility is there as a mother.

How would Dimitri feel? _Well Rose, its a mystery to be discovered_ , I thought to myself before giving my soon to be husband a tender kiss and sliding off from bed.

I didn't wanted to wake him up, he was completely relaxed and sound asleep and honestly after our bedtime activities he indeed needed rest.

I believe Liss from bottom of my heart but still there's a nagging voice repeatedly saying in my head - _'what's wrong in taking a pregnancy test!'_ Well my curiosity won out, I needed a physical proof, just to confirm it myself.

So I did it, followed all instructions written on the test kit and put a timer for 2 minutes. I wish that Dimitri was here holding my hand, soothing me by his heavenly presence.

Just thought of hiding this so important news from him was tearing. But this needs to wait for the perfect moment.

 _Beep.. Beep..._ The timer went off, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes... _Positive._

It read positive, I couldn't think or look anywhere else, I wanted to scream in joy and tell everyone but was just caught in the moment, silent tears were leaking out on my cheeks. I was going to be a _mother_ , that was the only thought on my mind nothing else. Suddenly, I was picturing a little boy as charming as his father with deep chocolaty eyes and innocent but die hard smile, me running after him - the feeling was so pure, special and full of love.

Thank you, God. I was standing there rubbing my still flat belly.

"Roza...Roza, are you in there?" Dimitri asked, his voice brought back me to the Earth.

I hurried in throwing the used pregnancy kit in dustbin and quickly replied - "Yeah, will be out in a minute."

 _Just be calm Rose, everything is gonna be okay, just calm down._ I thought to myself and went out.

He was in the kitchen stirring hot chocolate for me with one hand and sipping his first coffee of the day with the other, just in work-out shorts, showing off his well muscled back to me.

I sighed in his chest as I wrapped my self to him, and he dropped his arm possessively around me.

"Good morning, milaya." He said, with a full grinn, which was so contagious, I was grinning too by now and once again couldn't stop gazing at his adorable eyes.

I brought his coffee mug to my lips and took few sips, never breaking our eye contact.

"You know, you look more sexy doing this." He said, bitting his lower lip. It turned me on, I wanted him so bad, he knew it and was smirking cockily, well, two can play this.

I put the mug aside on the kitchen counter, went a bit more close to him and said in a seductive voice, before licking my lips - "Comrade, I'm hurt...I thought you found me more appealing while I suck your dick dry..."

The look on Dimitri's face and his, oh! so sexy groan turned me on more, I couldn't stop my self and rubbed are pelvises, causing both of us too moan.

"Roza, I want to have you now please ..." He said panting in desperation, it was hard not to admit that I needed him too, but first wanted to confirm by the doctor that it was safe to have sex _now_ , I mean me being pregnant. I hated to leave him with this huge buldge in his shorts, but I had to, so I stepped back giggling.

"It's not funny, Roza..." He said groaning, in a blink of an eye was kissing me hard with passion and love, his hands moving possessively on my body, he was too desperate to remove my bathrobe.

"Oh! Fuck, unty the knot Roza, why you do this to me.." He said, eyes darkening with lust and want. "Oh! Someones horny here." I said with a sexy wink.

"Don't you dare think I am alone," he said as started rubbing me, causing me to moan in want.

But this was all for him, he deserves to get properly re-paid after giving me a lovely night so I did what I had to. I made it quick but satisfying, let him to the couch and sucked his dick dry.

Later after breakfast I told him about me going to Lehigh with Liss and that there is no need to worry about wedding plans, because Vika and Abe are handling it.

"But Comrade you need to go with Chrissie for your Tuxedo's fitting." I said with a warm smile. His eyes lit up with excitement and he nodded with pleasure.

"And yeah after I am back we need to go through the guest list once and that's all, rest is in safe hands of our family."

"Roza, I feel blessed to have you. But where are we getting married, is that a surprise or you can tell?" He asked.

"No no, it's fine, we are doing the ceremony in _Baia_ , at the church where you grew up attending services. Mom is so excited, you know. I wish we were there right now, helping in all this stuff." I really missed my family.

"Really, Roza you never stop amusing me," he kissed me so lovingly, but pulled away too soon,

"- whose _Mom_ is excited your or mine?" He asked all of a sudden.

But I was pleased that his family was so mine now that we get confused on 'Moms'.

"Both of our Moms, its true believe me." I squeezed his hand reassuring him.

"I hate too leave, but its time dear-hot-lovely-my Comrade." I said grinning like idiot, I was so happy, who would not be after getting YES on her first proposal in life, spending night with a certain Russian God and just got the confirmation on being pregnant.

"I love you, my Roza. Be careful."

" I love you... _my Mitri_ ," I replied with a saucy smile.

"You are insatiable, Roza." He said while trying to not get turned on _again_.

I laughed on that but hugged him fiercely, then left to report to Hans and discuss Lissa's last minute changes for our departure to Lehigh.


	5. Ch 5 - Take care of Yourself

It only took few minutes to discuss security changes with Hans, but it took forever for Lissa to take a break in between her enthusiastic chatter, today she was excited for many reasons - her convocation was a few hours away, her best friend's wedding was a week away, Council meeting for her dream law was too close and she was going to be promoted as _Aunt Lissa_.

Well that is expected from Lissa but what touched me most was that she was not like others, she cared for not only me but all her guardians. And she treasured funny moments with us between boring meetings.

When we reached Lehigh, it was as usual me and Leeya as her near guards and rest of the boys as her far guards. Leeya and I are the only female royal guards in the team. Leeya is 3 years elder than me and Liss, but still mingles with us at ease. Actually all of us, whole team of royal guards mixed well.

At the ceremony, at the most awaited moment for my dearest friend I felt tears about to roll down my cheeks as she was handed her degree, with confidence and genuine smile she accepted it. She really was _awesome_ and I was proud of her for being the top scorer of the year.

But I controlled my emotions with now so perfect guardian mask, I didn't had the bond but I understood how she would be feeling, I can only imagine how proud Eric and Rhea would have felt right now. Andre would have been ready with a witty comment when she came out of the applauding crowd, but internally so pleased to have such a brilliant little sister. I could see in her eyes the longing for her whole family.

So, I gave her a bone crushing hug when we were back in guest rooms, I know that I break protocols too often but only for Lissa's self. I always fear for the darkness and know very well that it fead on negative thoughts thus I always try to make Liss feel loved and cared.

"Rose...can't...breath..." Liss choked on words and I immediately released her, giggling a bit.

"Your excitement is contagious, a huge _congratulations_ Liss, we are all proud of you." I said with true honesty.

Her emerald eyes got a new twinkle in them, and I could see that she needed my power hug and my appreciations.

"Thank you," she whispered all getting teary and emotional.

"Hey, hold that tear, stop there, if Sparky found out, I aloud _her majesty_ to leak tears from her eyes, I may found burned _donuts_ or _my ass_ and believe me Liss, I love my ass and donuts a lot." I said teasingly and was rewarded with a smack on right arm but sweet laughter from her.

But it hurt, believe it or not our, oh! so caring, disciplined, polite and bubbly Lissa is great force to be reckoned, now in physic too.

"Liss you know, you put more force in your moves, relax a bit, angle is most important, got it." I said rubbing my arm. She nodded with understanding.

She was about to say something but Sparky chooses that very moment to call. Well _love-birds_ deserve space, what can I say.

Liss was too engrossed on the phone call so, I being the incharge of all 'Royal Guardians' gathered the paperwork and re-checked all bullet points for tomorrow's online conference, since we were here and meeting was so important, we had arranged it like wise. I was done in half an hour, then I and Leeya switched shifts, I had not eaten since last 6 hours and starving Rose was pain in the ass, so Leeya had no issues with switching.

Nothing can be compared to the food made by my Russian God, still I gladly accepted what I got as I had to eat for two now. But I missed him a lot, I wanted him to hold me and make baby talks rubbing my still flate belly, I just wanted him here. I know it's too much to ask but I always longed for him. And then the sudden Beeping of my phone pulled me out from my never ending thoughts.

"Roza, I miss you." _Oh! What a timing Dimitri_ , I thought to myself, but his soothing voice was music to my ears, I just wanted him.

"Comrade, I miss you too, but I believe distance between us is worth it, you know I am going to rock your world at our first night after wedding." I replied smugly.

"You are going to kill me with your seduction _,_ " he said with a deep rumbly voice.

I chuckled in return, knowing the effect I had on him.

"Oh, poor baby, someone is missing my sucker mouth, I guess."

"Roza enough, don't start what you can't finish, remember you have audience, now you don't want your nipples to strain out your shirt, do you?"

This was getting really tough, I couldn't stop my moan. So, I directed the conversation to safe waters.

"Hey, ready for surprises though?"

"How many are there?" He replied curiously, relived that I had stopped teasing. Honestly I was too glad, didn't wanted to practice combat with Liss being horny.

"What's wrong Comrade, you think I would tell, then how will it be a surprise! Anyway, I will be back in 50 hours, how does that sounds?"

"Milaya, come soon."

I wanted to be there too when he found his surprises.

"Hey Comrade, whats your plan for tomorrow?"

"Nothing much, but Chris wants to buy certain perfumes and is insisting to visit malls, why?" Ah, he was getting suspicious.

"Just wondering, I have the same routine as usual and now I have to leave for Lissa's combat practice."

"Okay, love you, call back as you head to bed."

"Love you too, but Dimitri you would be asleep by then, you know that, don't worry I will be fine."

"No it's not fine I won't be able to sleep without you, talking to you is great relief, so do call, please."

"When do we sleep when we are together?" I asked smugly, it's hard to resist teasing him.

" _Roza_." Was all he said, but I knew when not to push and when to.

"I will call _Mitri,_ wait for me." I spoke seductively. He groaned in return, but composed himself too soon for me.

"I have to leave though, I love you, bye Dimitri."

"Love you too, bye Roza."

We disconnected the call and I went to monitor Lissa. She usually prefer training in the evening but out of Court, she has lots of time for it.

When I reached her room she had too ended her call with Sparky and started stretching.

"Leeya wanna switch?" I asked her wanting to chat with Liss.

"No Rose, Leeya stays, you and Steel monitor me and plan my coming workouts. And anyway today we are revising some moves, nothing new." Lissa cut me off, but left no room for discussion, so I shrugged and joined Steel in planning stuff.

I found myself a bit jealous, whenever Lissa practices with Leeya but I know its just that I miss bond and feel that Liss will be in danger. I still don't trust easily anyone for her safety. I know Leeya is one of the best guardians but then also, this jitteriness is always there.

And Lissa cutting me off in regards of training was bothering me, so when her practice was over, I ordered Leeya to switch.

After giving enough time to Liss, to relax, I asked- "What's wrong Liss, why you didn't wanted to practice with me?"

She looked amused by my question, but pulled me to sit aside her and said- "Rose, you need to take care of yourself, you can't go through double workouts, your alone is intense, then mine. It's not safe for the baby."

She was so concerned, but I needed to clear her worries, this was just the beginning.

"Liss I reduced my workout to just running laps and I was going to add new moves to your pack. We were going to practice it in slow motion and in the end when Leeya was back from the small break, you two were going to spar. Liss I planned for the baby wisely, I knew what I have to sacrifice for it and what I have to learn new."

She looked shocked but said- "Rose, I had never thought you would be this serious for family, I am glad though. Love you, Rose." She pulled me in a soothing hug, which I returned with pleasure.

"Trust me Liss, I am very serious for your training too, so leave that thing on me." I said because I wanted her to believe 'she come first to me' in every case.

"Sorry Rose, I didn't meant to hurt you." She apologised but she didn't have to.

"Hey, no need to feel sorry. It's ok Liss, I am fine. Relax." I said comforting her.

Afterwards, I made sure that she was totally happy and was really going to rest.

Tomorrow is a big day, we will gather final report on witnesses from the past and paper work will be done for the Council meeting just after my wedding. The moment I was off shift, I called Dimitri and found him waiting for my call, we chatted long, but finally exhaustion took its toll and we slept without each other.


	6. Ch 6 - So frustrating

**Chapter 6 - So Frustrating**

The next day here in Lehigh was as planned, Liss was in total formal mode as 'Her Majesty' should be.

I had always found royal meetings boring but today the meeting was in my interest too, since we were gathering proofs for Lissa to pass a law, witnesses of our own to show all other council members that this law will work according to the estimated results.

Generally, we work on nocturnal schedule at Court and human schedule at the university, but this time we are working _in between_ the two schedules since Liss want a perfect graduation and she needs to carry on _this_ particular meeting too.

I am off shift right now, since I have to play a part in the meeting.

We follow our culture, but excepted modernization as well, and current queen of us being a very young and enthusiastic moroi, it's expected she would use all resources to get her point. So, here I am, on the dice, following queen's orders and going to handle whole meeting on my own.

More than 50 persons are linked to a virtual conference, about to start. We needed presence of all and some needed from overseas so, here technology fits well and I begin the introduction.

"I Guardian Hathaway, on behalf of 'Her Majesty', thank you all for attending this conference. It should be very clear to all of you that- _Why this meeting is being organized_ and _Why presence of us damphirs is required._

I would repeat the cause again, all the people present over here- has directly or indirectly witnessed 'strigoi attack' at St. Valdamirs Academy, 3 years ago.

That's when the first time moroi were aloud to fight along side damphirs in rescue mission.

Today we are here to record your report once again, not only of that day but at other occasions where you found, moroi using there elements in offensive manner had save more lives.

Her Majesty, tends to pass the law, where it is compulsory to learn _How to use elements in offence as well as learn defensive combat for all moroi, royal or non-royal._

This law should be passed by a long time ago but was not possible, since there can be circumstances where miss-use of offensive magic can be found, exactly what happened 3 years ago.

I find it relavent to specify, that some teenaged moroi practiced _tons_ of offensive magic at the periphery of the academy, near the wards, which weakened the magical barrier supposed to protect the academy from strigois. Unfortunately the attack occurred and lots of lives were lost.

So we are here to gather all kind of solutions which can fulfill the requirements initially and can work for long time too."

By this introductory speech I begin the meeting, it went on and on, every one was there, Hans, Alberta, Dimitri, Stan, Christian, Eddie, Janine and who so ever been fortunate enough to witnessed moroi performing offensive magic.

Todays meeting took much longer time than planned, but I was glad that meeting was successful and now we were perfectly ready to pass the law on Monday morning (moroi time) completely.

I was so happy for our society and a lot more for success achieved by Liss, so far, but right now I feel so stressed. I can't erase the sadness I found in Dimitri's eyes, in the whole meeting, whenever I and Dimitri had eye contact, pain and sadness was clear in our gazes locked, though for mere seconds only. We both had our guardian mask plastered perfectly for others, but for us, it was like…so depressing, I can't give words to the feeling. I just wanted to cuddle with him, reassure him again and again that we both are alive and together. Right now, I would do anything to hear is voice, just _Roza_ if possible, the man has so much strength in this single word, I love him so much, my fingers are twitching…

This time it was not just lust but I feel a lot more worried, the case which we discussed today is not just case for us, it's the bitter truth of our life. Knowing exactly, that was the time we gave _us_ a chance, we made love for the first time after months of longing, then suddenly face an army of strigoi, kill as many as we can to protect our loved ones. After long heavy meetings, get the system changed, let everyone agree on conducting a _rescue mission_ and not only that but pass the green signle for moroi as well as senior novices to take part in the rescue mission. And in the end of the mission, Dimtri loosing his sole, getting turned into a bloodsucking strigoi and _me_ loosing Dimitri.

It took every ounce of my will to let the meeting pass. I don't want to remember that stage of our life, it was more than horrible. Dimitri somewhere in his heart still felt guilty for all this, I know he is much better than the time he started living as a damphir again. But I know he is such a kind man that hurting someone else is a sin for him. No offence he could fight and kill a army on his own but only if its for justice. I can't thank God enough, how I got this lucky and have Dimitri as love of my life.

I know I have to guard Liss for next 3 hours, and have been left with few seconds only for me before Liss is ready to go. Our meeting ended 10 minutes ago, as soon as meeting was over I wanted to call Dimitri, it seemed the fastest way to support him at the moment, but was needed instantly for Lissa to be secured back to the guest rooms for dress change, Liss want to attend farewell with her college friends, and I can't deny her, that's reason we are here.

Liss was out in record time and we headed for her.

I swear that to guard Liss for hours had never being this much tiring, but after todays meeting, to carry on my shift was becoming worst moment by moment. I was panicking from inside a lot, questions storming my mind, _How would Dimitri be_ feeling _? Does he bottled up his feelings or shared with Christian? He is alone or in the company of others? Please God, he is not feeling guilty again,_ right _?_

This was so frustrating, I just wanted to talk to him. But I guess destiny wanted us to suffer.

After long wait for hours, I was relieved by my shift. It was mid day and Liss headed to bed and so as I.

Reality hit me hard, it was midday here and midnight for Dimitri there, I can't call now and start my rant. He had a huge day too and definitely needed sleep, I know his schedule very well and he had to be with Christian for visiting malls this morning (evening actually in human schedule).

Now I feel stupid to plan surprise for him, there in the mall, he would be in very foul mood and won't even except to leave Chrissi with other guardians. I just wish I could help him. By the time he would be awake and I will be able to place the call this frustration is going to kill me.

I tried very hard to sleep for a while but couldn't. I stared at ceiling like a fool for hours.

Finally when I was sure this is not the way Rose Hathaway will loose her sanity, I placed the call, it was really very early 5 pm, too early for living in moroi schedule but I knew him better he would workout first then go with Christian so this will be the time he should wake up. I was thinking it would take time for him to pick my call but, on the second ring I was connected, like he was waiting for my call.

" _Roza_ "


	7. Ch 7 - Dare to blame Yourself

**Chapter 7 - Dare to blame Yourself**

" _Roza_ "

He only said my name and I knew what he was feeling, the bond we share is not like mine and Lissa's was, but its special, like we are soul-mates and can't be separated ever.

But I was calling to heal him out not to drop my worried feelings on him. So, I attempted to ease the tension _my way_.

"Comrade, I am gonna bet thousand dollars to just see your face right now, my loving-hot-sexy-giant-prince charming. I missed you so-so-so-fucking much." I said seductively plus smirking along side, and my tactic worked, my ears were pleased to hear a hearty chuckle from him in return.

"I can imagine a victory pout on your face right now, as you erased all my discomfort to, how to approach to talk to you now, within three words- _I miss you_. How could you Rose, every time you sum up my long planned explanation within a simple sentence…"

Dimitri replied whining, its good, at least I was able to make him relax a bit.

"It's simple, because I love you." I replied full of pride.

"…again you crumbled my speech, but I love you too and I missed you like…hell…I can't describe, I am still missing your touch, I want you back in my arms and never want to leave your side, ever." He replied groaning, being honest, pouring his emotions out, best in words. It just makes me love him more.

"Comrade, I want you as much, believe me." I said, I wanted to continue, but was so caught up in the moment, we both were so satisfied knowing, the other half of our soul was there to support, to care, to love us for the eternity.

Few minutes passed then I spoke out of blue, "Comrade, you took proper rest, right?"

"Hmmm, _no_ Roza, after the meeting, I just wanted to be with you, it was so difficult for me to attend the meeting, but I was worried for you, _for God's sake_ you were holding the whole meeting. I know what happened years back is very sore for both of us, but today when Alberta told everyone the result of rescue mission, I was shocked, and felt for the first time that how it would have felt to _you_. I was shocked when my subconscious raised the question- _What if, it was you, who did not made through it?_ "

I was speechless, Dimitri cared for me this much…

"I am sorry Roza, I was weak…I was not there for you, I am sorry…"

"Enough, Dimitri Belikov, I swear to you, if you repeated _sorry_ word ever for this matter, you are going to sleep on the couch for weeks, not gonna have sex for months, I would drive you crazy, you get that?"

I was so furious, how dare he blame himself for what he didn't do. He was silent, which indeed rise my anger.

"Do I make my self clear? You won't dare to blame yourself again? Yes or No?"

I repeated my threat, I just can't see him sad.

I heard him sigh, then say- "yes, Roza. I didn't meant to hurt you. Please calm down, _milaya_ …talk to me."

I released the breath and replied, "Dimitri you know it's hard, leave it, just remember your Zen life lesson, _we have to live in present._ I am here, you are here and we gonna marry each other within a week. I love you more than my life."

"I love you too" he replied, then it hit me he didn't slept well.

"Dimitri, you didn't slept well and would just head for shopping with Christian, how can you be so reckless?"

"Roza, stop there, I have a huge list of you being reckless too, so hold that matter aside and what made you think, I don't know that you didn't sleep either, hmmm?"

"Well then we both gonna have a tiring day."

"What will I do with you Roza?" He sighed as usual. But he don't know what's coming.

"Comrade, now just shut this crap and hold your breath as surprises are about to rock your world."

"Roza, come on, tell me now, what this surprise and all!" He whined being annoyed.

"Hey, its for me to plan and you to enjoy. Now bye, love you, have a shift to cover."

I ended the call in a hurry, if I had continued then would have definitely spoiled the surprise, that's not gonna happen.


	8. Ch 8 - Surprise

**A/N**

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story.

A big thank you to _'Swimming the same deep waters'_ for reviewing, you have no idea how much happier your review made me (I too don't like, sad Dimitri, wait for few chapters, he is gonna be on the moon, I promise).

A big thank you to _'Tooobsessed (Guest)'_ too, your review inspired me a lot to modify my surprise and write it down ( I hope that my surprise is upto the level which can amaze you).

I apologise for the delay, got caught up in lots of work, but well here's next chapter.

 **Chapter 8 - Surprise**

 **Dimitri's POV**

I can't thank God enough for giving me such a soulmate like Roza. I still don't know what I did to have Roza. Only talking to her is refreshing. But it is very hard to resist the urge of breaking all the protocols and run to meet her, I want her with me all the time.

 _Because you think about her all the time._ The other part of my brain popped that thought, I think, I will really go crazy by this _desire_ only.

I shook my head and sighed, this thoughts are not going to help me. So I left the room to join Chris for his _so called_ , 'Perfect Perfume search'. Sometimes this boy can really be pain in the ass.

We left Court to visit this mall, highly admired by Chris. It's been an hour since we are still roaming in here. After buying ' _Perfect Perfume_ ', I thought we were leaving but Chris is going from shop to shop, probably to kill time, at least it looks like that to me. I don't know why Chris choose very early morning (Moroi time) for this shopping trip.

It can't be true, but I feel my Roza is somewhere involved in this, her insisting that _surprise is being planned_ , is what supports my thoughts. Anyway I can't imagine anything would surprise me after hearing _'Will you marry me?'_ , from my Roza. Just thinking of that night makes me grin like an idiot.

"D...D...oh! Don't tell me your grinning like fool, _again_ and for _nothing_. I know you enough to tell that it's definitely Rose." Chris says wriggling his eyebrows, and causing me to laugh. I don't know how he can pick up loose ends and tease you, till you open up.

I controlled my self and replied with very stoic face, "Lord Ozera, I'm highly embarrassed to confess, your suspicions are correct, my fiancée is the reason for my distraction, she controls my thoughts since forever. Please forgive me _your highness_." I ended my confession with a proper bow, and intensionaly made my voice sounding in pain and depending his mercy.

When I looked above all hell broke, I was laughing hysterically, kind of laugh which made me clutch my stomach so hard, Christian's face was priceless, actually still is, no offence, I am not the one known for pranks after all.

"Come on, dear Chrissie, close your mouth, now you don't want to catch flies, do you?" I asked chuckling, but seeing him still shocked, made me laugh again and uncontrollably. I tapped his shoulder after being sober enough and it made him moving back from wherever he was.

"D that's not fare, you pranked on me." He was whining like a kid now which made me chuckle more.

"Bro chill, I'm not gonna tell Rose about any details of our little chat which occurred seconds ago, it's safe between us." I said smirking.

"You better not D, because I can't believe _myself_ , you got me speechless for this long, but you got me, right buddy." We high-fived on that and continued to vender around.

It's nice for me too, to loosen up like this, it reminds me of Ivan a lot. I still miss him, and will always. He always said, _"Watch it Dimka, when you will fell in love head over heels and plan to marry like a gentleman, you are going to miss my wits and become a 'yes darling' chanting machine."_ How right he was, well but still I won't except it, it's against my ethics.

"D, now, we gonna check tuxedos, would you please mind checking for _yourself_ too, because if not, then Rose gonna kill me." Chris said that and made that so annoying face, whenever he has to do anything according to Roza, which again made me chuckle.

"Buddy, sure enough, since thats the only thing ' _my would be wife'_ let _me_ do, in all other events of our wedding." He laughed on that too.

"That's our Rosie, badass as always." He spoke in his own amusement.

We both went through different sections, thank God, Chris insisted on extra guardians, since we had to part ways, due to major difference in our sizes.

I was sorting through different tuxes, it's been one minute only and one specifically got me glued, it was exactly what Ivan would have choosen. So I instantly picked it up to try it out, but I saw a paper neatly tucked in the coat pocket of it, visible only by keen observation.

I took it out, it looked like a note so unfolded it and read it.

 _Dear Comrade,_

 _If you're reading this than it means I had selected the perfect tuxedo as I was told by the person it resembles._

 _Don't panic, just do as I wrote it down,_

 _1 Take deep breaths._

 _2 Take first right then follow the 'Exit' sign board. There's someone who wants to meet you._

 _3 And don't bother to carry the tux with you it's already bought._

 _Just remember that- I love you._

 _Your Roza._

I was shocked beyond limits after reading it, I couldn't believe it in my dreams also. What the hell is going on, how could Ivan choose this tux.

I read the note again and again for many times. Soon found that, only way to find out the truth is to follow Roza's instructions, so I did.

I followed the sign, within few minutes I was outside the mall, far away from the crowd. But came to a standstill, I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw the person wanted to meet me.

 _"Ivan..."_


	9. Ch 9 - Input in your Honeymoon

**A/N**

A big thank you to who ever read, my first Dimitri POV.

It really feels great to read reviews.

Criticism is the key to inculcate acceptance in our self, so always share your thoughts.

You guys made me update soon, because I planned this plot a long time ago, but now when you are showing interest, I am keen to share my story.

Here's next chapter.

 **Chapter 9 - Input in your Honeymoon**

 **Dimitri's POV**

 _"Ivan..."_

I wanted to call him with much louder voice, wanted him to show my all emotions, wanted him to show, how happy and precious his presence is to me, but when I tried to speak, I was able to whisper his name only.

 _"Ivan..."_

I don't know what he is, definitely something is wrong or I am crazy. How can he be here! And if he can, then where he was, all these years!

I had so much to ask him, so much to tell him, but I don't know what to do now? I mean he is in front of me but yet is not, it feels odd. Am I in a dream, what if I try to speak or go near him, he would be gone, _again_ , and I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to hold it this time.

"Dimka, suck it up now, shock doesn't suit you." Ivan said, how is this possible, he has that same voice yet there's a minor difference, like which occurs when the person is being far away from you. It's frustrating, will someone care to explain me, what the hell _is_ happening?

"Dimka, enough, get ride of your guardian mask, it's annoying as hell and you know it." Ivan again spoke with so much ease, like we are back in past, he is my charge and I'm his guardian. But I still don't get it, how he is here?

"Come on, spit it out, you fool. I know you have questions, go for it one by one and ask Dimka. We don't have much time."

"No, no leaving, you are not going anywhere." I said without thinking, Ivan mentioning time, makes me more anxious, _fuck_ , what the hell is going on?

"Dimka, listen I will answer whatever you ask as best as I can, but for that you have to ask it you _asshat_! Do you get that?" Ivan asked, like time is really the barrier over here, I don't get it, but he is right at least I need to know all this.

"How are you here? What's happening?" I asked finally.

"It's a bit complicated, the process I mean, but here as in front of you! Rose made me talk to you. Congratulations buddy, after all, my all time favourite gentleman is getting married over here." Ivan said smiling a bit, it's good to see him happy but still my calculating mind is holding me up, to open up and start our usual conversation.

"Thank you. But I still need to know what's happening?" So I asked it again, with hope for a better answer.

"Look, I know it's difficult to understand, but as you insist, I left this ground, the day I was attacked and died, then was searching for peace since years, but some time back, Princess Mastrona Dragomier summoned my spirit as in me now, to talk to her, then with the help of Lord Ivishkov she made me talk to _your_ lovely lady, Rose. She kind of thought, seeing me will surprise you and help you to stop feeling guilty. She wanted me to meet you at the wedding, but I said it's better that I meet you before the event and can talk to you. But I can see that you don't want to see me, I am the obstacle in your memories, making you feel guilty. I never wanted you to feel bad Dimka. So I would leave, take care and wear that tux I like it." Ivan explained all this but I understood only one thing that he was here for me. And now willing to leave, no.

"No, not leaving, I told you, Ivan, I had missed you a lot more than I can say, please stay." I said with a pleading voice, I wanted to talk more so, composed myself a bit more and tried to continue.

"I am doing okay now, I mean, Rose made me not to feel guilty a long time ago, but I feel the void you left, I miss my brother, I miss _you_. You deserved to live not die. But fate defeated me."

I was not doing much to hold my tears back, I was defeated by me. But looking at Ivan inspired me, his soul is so pure, just like a true angel and made me to continue, so I tried to cut the tension by wits as best as I can.

"Ivan, I am so happy to see you, yes totally surprised though. Really, pleasure is all mine to have your divine presence Lord Zeklos." I bowed in mock curtesy in the end, which made both us laugh. I used to tease him a lot by being all formal.

"Well, really I can't believe you will be attending my wedding, please do come, I never thought I would be this much excited for it, Ivan."

"Hold on, there, I know you're not, I bet you are planning on getting fully drunk by vodka on your bachelors party." Ivan said winking, which made me blush, I don't know why!

"Ivan, you met my Roza, right! I love her and really looking forward to our future, not _bachelors party_."

"Oh! Our lover boy is being responsible, you wonna bet _your Roza_ is too gonna have a bachelors party."

"Ivan, what's the point of this discussion, we love each other and gonna be married soon, that's all it matters."

"Hey, no offence, just making sure that you will handle spontaneous and badass Rose. I am kind of worried, you are work out as usual right, kind of have stamina, _huuu_?" I was turned beatbred, just couldn't hold on this anymore.

"Dimka, you are blushing, oh God! Help me! My dear friend, you know that the woman you picked _can_ literally make you run for your money."

"I get the warning, Ivan, just stop there, I lost her twice and would die if that kind of moment ever came again." I said with so much resolve, didn't knew life would be this drastic.

"Chill man, no one is separating you from _your Roza_. I am happy for you both, you deserve her and except it. You don't need to change anything happened in past, _it is past_ , get that clear and cherish your today. Man you are alive, _living_ , that's important." I was speechless for a moment, it felt all this time Ivan was with me, understands what occurred.

"Ivan, I know life happened to me, but still, I am sorry, I could have _"

"Don't you dare say sorry, Dimitri Belikov, I'm not in the world doesn't mean I can't harm you, I will make your Mama see, what you did years back with Jane. You better not say that _word_ because it was not your fault. Did you get that?" Ivan was threatening me and reminded me of Jane and Mama, really made me shiver.

"I get that, Ivan." I replied sheepishly. What's wrong with apologising, two persons warned me not to apologise, within 24 hours.

"Okay, then bye and wait for the surprise, I do have a input in your honeymoon." Ivan said with a smug smile.

"Ivan stop this, you know I'm not of those who can strategies their sex life. And hold on, bye, _NO_ leaving, I told you." I started firmly but ended with my aching heart.

"Dimka, the longer I could stretch our meeting, I did-" he sighed heavily, but continued, "It takes it toll on Princess, I will be their in the wedding though. Good luck Dimka." He said that and faded away in the dark, I couldn't take it anymore, I let the tears flow this time.

Every word of our conversation spinning in my head like hurricane I fell on my knees and felt so helpless.

Soon I felt familiar hand on my shoulder and looked up to see, my Roza was here, I couldn't take it anymore, I holded her tight in my arms, I don't want to loose her at any cost. I just let the emotions wash over me. I don't know how long she holded me, but soon her soothing words registered in my mind. "It's Okay Comrade...everything is fine...you let your emotions free...I am here...it's fine...I love you."

I noded to her, letting her know that I'm listening. She was letting her strength and I felt so grateful to have her, my Roza.

After few moments of taking long breaths, I stood up and wrapped her in my arms, I always feel she is my treasure of life and no one else should touch her. It feels childish to think like that but I do think like that. This made me chuckle and soon felt Roza stirring in my arms. So I pulled away to look in her eyes.

"Roza, I love you, thank you for everything, thank you for being here with me." I said feeling so lost in the depth of her beauty.

"I love you too, my Comrade." She replied with a warm smile and her saying _my Comrade_ , makes me so happy, I can't even explain, so I kissed her, pouring all my love in the kiss, holding her in my arms, feeling tenderness of her lips makes me feel that I'm the happiest man in this whole universe.


	10. Ch 10 - Cherry on the cake of your -

**Chapter 10 - Cherry on the cake of your -**

 **Rose's POV**

"Oh! Here comes the one and only dear _Rose,_ we are greatly pleased to have your presence, how come you appear from nowhere. D any idea?" Christian asked smirking.

I squeezed Dimitri's hand, assuring him that I will handle it. But there was no need, as soon as Christian saw who are accompanying us...

"Adrian, Jailbet, here...what's going on?" Christian was shocked as well as confused, which was enough for me to continue our verbattle.

"Lord Ozera we all missed you a lot and are greatly honoured to successfully seek out few minutes with you from your busy schedule, I can't describe how happy I am to see you after this long time, Jill and Adrain will agree too." I said with sickly sweet voice and bowed in curtsy.

Christian was still confused as hell and was processing my answer, but I can't miss a speechless Christian.

"Watch it Sparky, we are under surveillance, we _all_ are not gonna tolerate a shocked Lord Ozera anymore." I finished smirking, which really stirred him.

"Shut up Rose and tell what's going on. Wait, you're here then where's Liss?" He asked being annoyed. But I would annoy him a bit more, because there's the fun.

"Spit it out Rose, we don't have whole day and where's Liss?"

He asked being further more annoyed. I was enjoying it fully.

"You said to 'shut up', my Lord. Now how can I object a direct command, I am very confused at the moment, please my Lord, care to specify what you need." I said in a perfect guardian voice, every bit as professional.

He stood there angrily, I couldn't believe he was just staring it looked so funny, it was too much, I couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing, hysterically. Soon Dimitri, Adrain and Jill too joined me.

"Bro, you would never win this game, my Roza is too good for that." Dimitri managed to say in between fits of laughter. And after laughing this much, I didn't wanted to try annoying Christian anymore, but was satisfied that my wits has lighten Dimitri's mood a lot.

"Relax Christian, it was in the plan, Adrain and Jill were part of Dimitri's surprise, by the way thank you for leading Dimitri here and Liss is safe at palace, waiting for you. So suck it up and let's move." I cleared the chat, didn't wanted Dimitri to answer anyone at the moment.

"Well then lead the way, Rose." Christian said, desperate to meet Liss, I guess, so after him greeting Adrian and Jill, we settled in three SUVs to head back to Court.

I was so tired and Dimitri had also not spoken a lot, since meeting Ivan. After seeing the breakdown he went through and the way he tightly griped me as if I would too fade away, I was determine to make him assure that everything is ok and he can let loose of his emotions, once and for all. But after we started to return to others in the mall, he was quiet just holding my hand possessively, I knew our closure is soothing for both of us and so I let it be, enjoyed silence, but after reaching home I would definitely make him talk.

I nuzzled with Dimitri in the back seat while the ride back to Court, thinking about what happened, somehow we both needed time to process and silence was valued there.

* * *

When last time we went to meet Adrain and Sydney with Jill, I was so happy to spend time with friends. My Comrade was too relaxed but I saw that in his eyes he missed his own family and friends too. He had shared, how he enjoyed Ivan's passion of travelling, Ivan was used to, to meet cousins across the countryside on vacations. Then there I felt it, Dimitri missed his friend a lot than his charge, he was hiding his emotional attachment with Ivan by thinking 'which kind of guardian lets his charge die', Dimitri knew that Ivan didn't died under his watch, but couldn't except that he would never see his friend back. The sadness left, was due to loosing someone very close to your heart, which lead to guilt for Dimitri.

So being out of wards I thought that if I ask Jill can summon Ivan's spirit and Jill was happy there with Eddie and Adrian's support which empowered her to create her barriers when needed, she did it and made possible for me to talk to Ivan, I saw that both, Ivan and Dimitri needs to talk and clear their heads.

But after meeting for Council and discussing our past caused more guilt to Dimitri. So I made sure Adrain and Jill reach the Shopping Mall, which I had directed to Christian, to take Dimitri for his Tux. Adrain, Sydney, Declan and Eddie were visiting Court, so I planned for the surprise and waited for Liss to finish packing her stuff. We left Lehigh in the evening, so that Lissa would be within the wards at Court before sunset. Then with some guardians Adrain, Jill and I went to the Mall and Jill called Ivan and we let the two talk. During the whole chat I felt torned, Dimitri was holding so much in. How difficult it was to accept Ivan had died and he has to 'go on' in life. I didn't wanted to think what if I was in his place, I can't imagine loosing Lissa, the thought only is horrible. But I would never have excepted to live after that... Seeing Dimitri, how he managed to live and find hope in life, inspired me a lot.

But I was totally taken aback when Dimitri fell on his knees as he faced the truth, Ivan faded from the vision. I didn't knew what to do, he was so vulnerable and full of sorrow, seeing him helpless paind me. It reminded me of Dimitri in the alley way where he killed Boris, but this time I had a feeling I need to comfort him, he need someone's solder to cry out his pain, so I let Eddie carry Jill inside, she was exhausted. Adrain too went in with other guardians, then I went to hold him.

He didn't spoke for so long just holded me and let the tears flow, I'm used to, to his silence but at that moment it worried me beyond limit, he was fighting the battle inside, but I was determined to not leave him on his own to heal, so I tried to calmly soothe him, it worked in the end. When I saw the spark of living, in his chocolate brown orbs of pure ecstasy, in his eyes, I sighed with relief and let myself loose in his kiss.

* * *

As soon as we were relieved from duty at court, I took Dimitri's hand and lead him to his dorm. I went too make hot chocolate and he went for a quick shower. I was aware that he wanted to avoid _the talk_ as long as he could, on the contrary his love for me strengthens me to take this in my hand and begin the dreaded talk.

I saw him coming to the living room, in comfortable black yoga pants and plain black t-shirt, his strong abs clearly visible, damp hair loosely tucked behind his ears, he looked so hot and handsome, it took a lot to hold me at my spot, I just wanted to climb on him on the bed and ravish his mouth possessively... _Control Rose, control_ \- I chastised myself mentally.

"Hey."

I said shyly, biting my lower lip, offering him hot chocolate.

He took one sip then paused, gazing me with administration. I was drooling him for so long, I wanted to break the silence but couldn't made it.

"Spite it out Roza." He finally cut the silence after his 3rd sip.

I took a deep breath and said, "Honestly, you look so hot and your this authorative voice is damm sexy and like cherry on the cake of your fucking body."

He was laughing by the end of my rant. I had a foolish grin on my face, I was pleased with myself, at least I made him laugh, I just love the sound of him laughing.

"Roza-Roza-Roza what am I gonna do with you?" He says groaning, which indeed makes me giggle.

"Well for now you gonna hold me and talk." I replied, but couldn't neglect the pain starting to creep in his eyes.

"Roza, can't we avoid it, you just came back and can't we celebrate..." I cut him off by crashing my lips to his, things never remain gentle for us in the end, its the passion and love between us, which empowers us.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I.." he begins to reply, but I again cut him off by giving a gentle peck on his lips.

"Listen Comrade,..." I kiss his cheeks.

"I am here with you,..." I kiss his forehead, then look his in eyes.

"Comrade, you can share your emotions with me, you can tell me anything, I'm not going to judge you, I know you better than you know yourself, and most importantly I love you." Then I take his hands in my hand, kiss his knuckles.

"Look, I know what you feel but it's better you first give words to your thoughts." Then I pull him towards the couch and made him sit, I sit beside him, still holding his hands in my palms, smile, an encouraging smile then wait for him to open up, showing every bit of love in my eyes and my firm grip on his hands.

"Roza... I don't know how to explain this... I can't."

"Of course you can Comrade, I am listening." I encouraged him calmly, he took his time, just gazed at me.

After few minutes he sighed and said, "Roza...it's like every time I felt guilty this years for not being a proper guardian for Ivan has no base... I mean, I do feel awful but I know it was not my fault...then now I miss him even more knowing this past years I had blamed his death being the reason for how I became...it's too confusing... I am happy to finally say something to him at least apologies for once for not being there with him when he needed me...then it feels so much better that _you_ , my Roza planned all this for me. But I still feel sad and regret for self loathing."

He emptied himself in front of me, I felt his pain and sorrow, he was so lost in this emotional roller coaster.

"It's simple Comrade, you miss your brother like friend Ivan, not just your charge." I said calmly.

"Hmm ?"

"Ivan has been on of your loved ones, so his spot in your heart is always gonna be empty and remind you of him. But important thing is, loosing Ivan, made your resolve to save others from strigoi, strengthens, you had faced life and death both in a twisted way. One where you followed every bit of rules then one where you didn't knew what your body was doing then now where you value every moment and never want to care less for life. See in all this you learned to live, respect and cherish life, then feel relax and live the moment.

Did you get that?" I ask him, seeing change in his eyes, in his face, he relaxes visibly and then smiles his special smile just reserved for me.

"When do you became that wise...!" he asks with amusement in his eyes.

"Well I had an excellent mentor." I reply giving my man-eater smile.

"So beautiful, you look so gorgeous, I love you Roza, thank you for loving me back, thank you for voicing my fears, thank you for being with me. I am the happiest man walking this planet, I love you my Roza."

He confesses his thoughts then lean close to kiss me, I happily give in, glad to have my Comrade back, our kiss slowly turns out into heavy make out session. I feel every caress of his hands, tenderness of his lips, want and need for me, I felt his hands undoing my shirt, I quickly pull back, panting and gazing him.

"What..." Dimitri sounded confused and offended.

"No sex until honeymoon." I reply with a cheesy voice.

"Roza are you kidding me!" He asks smugly. I only shake my head then stand up to leave but he grabs my hand,

"Roza you can't leave me with this bonar." He points out the obvious. But I was too determined and prepared for this.

"Dimitri believe me I too need you but there's a surprise for you and you have to wait for our honeymoon."

He groans frustrated a bit, who would not be after keep getting out of the loop.

"Roza, I...don't know what..."

I kiss him with urgency and stop him from saying anything.

"I assure you waiting for this surprise is worth while, trust me. Now bye, take rest, I will join you, in the workout tomorrow morning (vampire time)." I say and then leave before grinding my hips against his, eliciting a heartly groan from him, I bite my lip to stifle my moan, I really needed him, but leave him for the night and head towards my dorm room.

Before closing the door I didn't miss him cursing in Russian. I giggle on leaving him this hard and bothered, poor baby.

But I am sure, wait for this surprise is really gonna worth while.


	11. Ch 11 - Last make out session

**A/N**

A huge "Thank You" to everyone, who read /reviewed /followed /favourited.

Once again special thanks to 'Tooobsessed'...you inspired me to work on this with more enthusiasm. Sorry for the delay, but it feels so good that you wait for updates.

Well to the 'Guest' reader, I tried for searching "Beta"...and this chapter is checked, I hope it's better now.

So here's the next chapter, please do share your views by reviewing.

 **Chapter 11 - Last make out session**

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Liss asked returning to her office desk, and she sounded a bit disappointed.

"Hey. Just checking out the file for the Council meeting." I answered being casual.

"Rose, you've been off duty for an hour now; you should be packing stuff or meeting Dimitri, not working. What's wrong with you? And don't say 'nothing'!" She sounded frustrated.

"Liss, it's really nothing; I am bit stressed that's all." I tried being evasive, but know Liss enough that she would not except _nothing_.

"Rose, come-on now, don't be stubborn; accept that you are nervous. I told you not to hurry. There is no need to propose and then get married in a week. Dimitri is understanding; he would do anything for you." Liss was repeating her advice.

I just hate when others want me to act according to them.

"Liss, we already had that discussion, I am _not_ delaying my wedding and that's final," I said, being confident.

"Then what's bothering you? You can talk to me!" She was really concerned, I get that, but how do I explain my issues? She has so much to take care.

"Liss, I'll tell you, but you can't laugh." I could only hope she wouldn't this was funny; it's pretty serious to me though.

"Rose, just spit it out," Liss said, getting irritated.

"Well, truth is that, I'm regretting my 'No sex till the honeymoon' proposal." I replied sheepishly.

"Oh, now I get it. That explains why Christian is complaining of a very z Russian," she said, smirking.

"Well, what can I say? I am the one responsible for this offense." I shrugged, responding sarcastically.

"Rose, it's not fair. Now go and at least have a make out session. I want to relax in the flight; no bickering from you and Dimitri," she chastised me.

"Yes, Your Highness. Anything else?" I bowed with a curtsy, knowing exactly how to tease her.

"Actually, yes. Guardian Hathaway, we are leaving for Baia within an hour, so don't be late and come with properly packed luggage. Now you may leave." She ordered with dignity.

"Yes, my queen." I left her office giggling.

It's been four days since we are back to Court from Lehigh and all the time either I'm checking files or making schedules with Hans.

This is too frustrating. Whenever this kind of mess occurred to me, I would head to gym and loose my frustration on a punching bag or practice dummies, but now I can't even do that. I miss my workout a lot, specifically now as Dimitri is doing it daily and I can't join him.

The day we were back I made that stupid proposal for 'No sex till honeymoon' but promised him to join him in the gym, and I regret that a lot now. I forgot that I can only do laps now and so every morning I forced myself to work extra in desk job to compensate while I would be on leave, and so can excuse myself from gym. Dimitri seemed suspicious about it but couldn't dwell on it a lot since Christian was working hard for his Self Defense Classes and needed Dimitri all the time.

We only talked at lunchtime, because in the evening I would do my laps, satisfying myself for not doing any physical activity all day.

But now everything is gonna be okay. Soon we would be airborne to reach Baia, then I and Dimitri will get married.

I'm not known for squealing but every time I think of me marrying my Russian God is exciting, and just imagining how he would react on the news of being father is beyond limits. I just can't wait to tell him.

 _Control Rose, control._

I mentally chastised myself because every time I think of Dimitri and the baby I loose it. I want him to hold me and comfort me; to say sweet nothings and promise that he would be with me all the time.

I miss my Comrade. I know he is not far away on a mission, but still. I would do anything to be in his arms right now, hell just to see him.

So I just ran to take my luggage from my room, which I quickly packed yesterday, and headed towards Dimitri's dorm room.

When I got there, I saw him locking his door and about to leave. I caught him in a bear hug. I felt complete in his embrace. So content in love, his cologne, his touch—everything.

 _"Roza, Roza.."_

Dimitri was murmuring my name like prayer. I know these couple of days has been very hard for him and I intend to make it worthwhile in near future, but for now heavy make out session is the only way to satisfy the desire. So I pulled back to look in his eyes. Love, lust, and need all clearly visible, and I know that my eyes would be reflecting similar emotions.

Thus I crashed my lips to his. He gave in to the kiss immediately, his tongue invading my mouth possessively, and need for more crystal clear. I felt dizzy with that amount of passion and love that I had to pull back for air. We were panting hard, but never broke the eye contact. Silence felt comfortable but I wanted to hear him; his voice soothes me better than anything else. Still I continued, I can't stop myself from kissing him more. This time it was gentle and comforting, our body's spoke of their own way, completing a puzzle.

After few moments, we just enjoyed being close to each other, I had my legs wrapped around his waist, hands crossed across his neck. His one hand was on my ass, supporting me, holding me close to him. The other hand was in my hair, his fingers gently messaging my scalp.

"You know this your last make out session with Rosemarie Hathaway," I whispered against his lips, confusion creeping his relaxed state clearly visible plus I could feel him tensing.

"Easy, Comrade. I only meant that your next make out session will be with Rosemarie Belikova," I said smiling and was instantly rewarded with his loving grin, love shined brightly in his eyes. We shared a smoldering kiss, never wanting to leave this moment. Then, out of nowhere, I heard someone clearing their throat nearby so pulled back to look for the interruption...

"Are you _love-birds_ ready to fly out now?" Adrain's voice boomed with enthusiasm.

Sydney looked uncomfortable to interrupt us, and poor Declan confused. The sight of my friends never felt this irritating until now.

Dimitri was flushing red and soon put me down with one of his arms draped possessively around me. On the contrary, I was shooting daggers towards Adrain.

"Lord Ivashkov, you better have a good reason for interrupting an auspicious love exchange between an engaged couple?" I asked him with grinding teeth.

"Little Damphir, I do have my reasons. I was volunteered to make sure you two keep your hands to yourself until the wedding— by Olena and Janine. They bribed me pretty well for this," he replied smirking.

Dimitri visibly gulped hearing his Mama plan all this, but I knew my way out. I am not going to sit alone in flight.

"What made you think that I can't double bribe you?" I asked with attitude.

"Really, Rose?" Adrian was expecting something drastic but I know his weak spots very well.

I loosed myself from Dimitri's embrace and went on my tiptoes to whisper in Adrain's ear, so low that only he can hear.

"I would consider you being Godfather of my baby."

This shut him down completely, he was grinning a knowing grin, waiting for the miracle.

Sydney and Dimitri seemed angry for being kept out of the loop.

"Mom, how come Aunt Rose can shut Daddy this soon?" Declan asked, amused by our exchange.

It made me laugh, but I didn't miss a very pissed off Sydney going outside, dragging confused Declan with her, and a worried Adrain following her on her heels.

"What did you say, milaya?" Dimitri asked a bit jealous, I wish I could tell him the truth though.

"It's part of your surprise, Comrade," I replied casually.

He caught me in a kiss, one full of passion and love, which made it more difficult for me to hide the surprise.

"You better have a good reason for the delay, Roza, a really good one," he warned me.

"I'm pretty sure of this one, Dimitri." I assured him once more by kissing his worries away.

Then we left to catch the much needed flight.


	12. Ch 12 - Hottest bride ever

**A/N**

A huge "Thank You" to everyone, who read /reviewed /followed /favourited.

Once again special thanks to 'Tooobsessed'...you inspired me to work on this with more enthusiasm. Sorry for the delay, but it feels so good that you wait for updates.

Well to the 'Guest' reader, I tried for searching "Beta"...and this chapter is checked, I hope it's better now.

So here's the next chapter, please do share your views by reviewing.

 **Chapter 11**

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Liss asked returning to her office desk, and she sounded a bit disappointed.

"Hey. Just checking out the file for the Council meeting." I answered being casual.

"Rose, you've been off duty for an hour now; you should be packing stuff or meeting Dimitri, not working. What's wrong with you? And don't say 'nothing'!" She sounded frustrated.

"Liss, it's really nothing; I am bit stressed that's all." I tried being evasive, but know Liss enough that she would not except _nothing_.

"Rose, come-on now, don't be stubborn; accept that you are nervous. I told you not to hurry. There is no need to propose and then get married in a week. Dimitri is understanding; he would do anything for you." Liss was repeating her advice.

I just hate when others want me to act according to them.

"Liss, we already had that discussion, I am _not_ delaying my wedding and that's final," I said, being confident.

"Then what's bothering you? You can talk to me!" She was really concerned, I get that, but how do I explain my issues? She has so much to take care.

"Liss, I'll tell you, but you can't laugh." I could only hope she wouldn't this was funny; it's pretty serious to me though.

"Rose, just spit it out," Liss said, getting irritated.

"Well, truth is that, I'm regretting my 'No sex till the honeymoon' proposal." I replied sheepishly.

"Oh, now I get it. That explains why Christian is complaining of a very z Russian," she said, smirking.

"Well, what can I say? I am the one responsible for this offense." I shrugged, responding sarcastically.

"Rose, it's not fair. Now go and at least have a make out session. I want to relax in the flight; no bickering from you and Dimitri," she chastised me.

"Yes, Your Highness. Anything else?" I bowed with a curtsy, knowing exactly how to tease her.

"Actually, yes. Guardian Hathaway, we are leaving for Baia within an hour, so don't be late and come with properly packed luggage. Now you may leave." She ordered with dignity.

"Yes, my queen." I left her office giggling.

It's been four days since we are back to Court from Lehigh and all the time either I'm checking files or making schedules with Hans.

This is too frustrating. Whenever this kind of mess occurred to me, I would head to gym and loose my frustration on a punching bag or practice dummies, but now I can't even do that. I miss my workout a lot, specifically now as Dimitri is doing it daily and I can't join him.

The day we were back I made that stupid proposal for 'No sex till honeymoon' but promised him to join him in the gym, and I regret that a lot now. I forgot that I can only do laps now and so every morning I forced myself to work extra in desk job to compensate while I would be on leave, and so can excuse myself from gym. Dimitri seemed suspicious about it but couldn't dwell on it a lot since Christian was working hard for his Self Defense Classes and needed Dimitri all the time.

We only talked at lunchtime, because in the evening I would do my laps, satisfying myself for not doing any physical activity all day.

But now everything is gonna be okay. Soon we would be airborne to reach Baia, then I and Dimitri will get married.

I'm not known for squealing but every time I think of me marrying my Russian God is exciting, and just imagining how he would react on the news of being father is beyond limits. I just can't wait to tell him.

 _Control Rose, control._

I mentally chastised myself because every time I think of Dimitri and the baby I loose it. I want him to hold me and comfort me; to say sweet nothings and promise that he would be with me all the time.

I miss my Comrade. I know he is not far away on a mission, but still. I would do anything to be in his arms right now, hell just to see him.

So I just ran to take my luggage from my room, which I quickly packed yesterday, and headed towards Dimitri's dorm room.

When I got there, I saw him locking his door and about to leave. I caught him in a bear hug. I felt complete in his embrace. So content in love, his cologne, his touch—everything.

 _"Roza, Roza.."_

Dimitri was murmuring my name like prayer. I know these couple of days has been very hard for him and I intend to make it worthwhile in near future, but for now heavy make out session is the only way to satisfy the desire. So I pulled back to look in his eyes. Love, lust, and need all clearly visible, and I know that my eyes would be reflecting similar emotions.

Thus I crashed my lips to his. He gave in to the kiss immediately, his tongue invading my mouth possessively, and need for more crystal clear. I felt dizzy with that amount of passion and love that I had to pull back for air. We were panting hard, but never broke the eye contact. Silence felt comfortable but I wanted to hear him; his voice soothes me better than anything else. Still I continued, I can't stop myself from kissing him more. This time it was gentle and comforting, our body's spoke of their own way, completing a puzzle.

After few moments, we just enjoyed being close to each other, I had my legs wrapped around his waist, hands crossed across his neck. His one hand was on my ass, supporting me, holding me close to him. The other hand was in my hair, his fingers gently messaging my scalp.

"You know this your last make out session with Rosemarie Hathaway," I whispered against his lips, confusion creeping his relaxed state clearly visible plus I could feel him tensing.

"Easy, Comrade. I only meant that your next make out session will be with Rosemarie Belikova," I said smiling and was instantly rewarded with his loving grin, love shined brightly in his eyes. We shared a smoldering kiss, never wanting to leave this moment. Then, out of nowhere, I heard someone clearing their throat nearby so pulled back to look for the interruption...

"Are you _love-birds_ ready to fly out now?" Adrain's voice boomed with enthusiasm.

Sydney looked uncomfortable to interrupt us, and poor Declan confused. The sight of my friends never felt this irritating until now.

Dimitri was flushing red and soon put me down with one of his arms draped possessively around me. On the contrary, I was shooting daggers towards Adrain.

"Lord Ivashkov, you better have a good reason for interrupting an auspicious love exchange between an engaged couple?" I asked him with grinding teeth.

"Little Damphir, I do have my reasons. I was volunteered to make sure you two keep your hands to yourself until the wedding— by Olena and Janine. They bribed me pretty well for this," he replied smirking.

Dimitri visibly gulped hearing his Mama plan all this, but I knew my way out. I am not going to sit alone in flight.

"What made you think that I can't double bribe you?" I asked with attitude.

"Really, Rose?" Adrian was expecting something drastic but I know his weak spots very well.

I loosed myself from Dimitri's embrace and went on my tiptoes to whisper in Adrain's ear, so low that only he can hear.

"I would consider you being Godfather of my baby."

This shut him down completely, he was grinning a knowing grin, waiting for the miracle.

Sydney and Dimitri seemed angry for being kept out of the loop.

"Mom, how come Aunt Rose can shut Daddy this soon?" Declan asked, amused by our exchange.

It made me laugh, but I didn't miss a very pissed off Sydney going outside, dragging confused Declan with her, and a worried Adrain following her on her heels.

"What did you say, milaya?" Dimitri asked a bit jealous, I wish I could tell him the truth though.

"It's part of your surprise, Comrade," I replied casually.

He caught me in a kiss, one full of passion and love, which made it more difficult for me to hide the surprise.

"You better have a good reason for the delay, Roza, a really good one," he warned me.

"I'm pretty sure of this one, Dimitri." I assured him once more by kissing his worries away.

Then we left to catch the much needed flight.


	13. Ch 13 - Just listen to me

**A/N**

Thank you so much to one and all for continue to read my story. This chapter is special because this chapter is beta-ed by 'Swimming the Same Deep Waters' and 'RomitriIsMyMaximumMortalFlaw'

Please feel free to share your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy and it's characters, Richelle Mead does.

 **Chapter 13 - Just listen to me**

I was so nervous. Hell, Baba seemed stressed too. In just a few moments, Baba is supposed to lead me from the aisle, but I was facing a volcano of emotions mentally.

"Everything is perfect Kiz, have faith in your love," Baba said reassuringly.

And he led me effortlessly towards _my groom_.

 _Love -_ that's the key word which eased up all my stress. I squeezed Baba's hand, confirming that I understand.

A genuine grin crept on both of our faces. I moved my thoughts towards positive direction; like at every wedding anniversary, I would be remembering this moment. I'm so happy.

Soft music was being played, everyone rose upon our entrance. I glanced at our families visibly bouncing with happiness. Finally, the day had come.

As always I was pulled towards him like a magnet. When we made eye contact, I saw complete trust, amazement, respect, happiness, and love sparkling in his chocolate brown orbs, his eyes always give away all his emotions. I feel glad that we read each other like a book; our souls connect, fitting a puzzle.

Baba gave my hand to Dimitri, and I could have sworn that we both felt a buzz. I am so happy that after years of knowing each other we still have the spark of longing for the other.

I never took my eyes off from his as the priest continued the ritual.

"Thank you all for joining us today on this beautiful day, we..."

I had my focus only to Dimitri, everything else was the background sound. But my subconscious still registered important parts, moments which I would cherish my whole remaining life.

"...we will begin with the exchanging of vows. Dimitri, repeat after..."

The priest continued. I just enjoyed being in love with my Comrade and being his bride.

" _Dimitri Alexander Belikov_ , do you take _Rosemarie Diana Hathaway Mazur_ for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part? Answer with 'I do'."

"I do," Dimitri said proudly.

Then the priests turns towards me. " _Rosemarie Diana Hathaway Mazur_ , do you take _Dimitri Alexander Belikov_ for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part? Answer with 'I do'."

With immense love and pride, I said, "I do."

Then priest announced us as husband and wife. The feeling it caused is so pure, I can't put it into words! My Russian God is my husband. My Dimitri.

The priest said, "- now you may kiss your bride."

Then he leaned to kiss me, so gently and passionately. For a moment, nothing else mattered: time, life, people.

No: only my Comrade and I.

He pulled back too soon for me, being the gentleman he is for sake of everyone's presence.

Then I heard whistling from Eddie and Sparky. That's when I began to register my surroundings again; we were not alone. Everyone was smiling and happy, clapping and cheering us.

We both blushed feverishly; it was like new life has started.

The next hour was a total blur of hugs, kisses and congratulations. I was desperate to talk to my husband, but guests and family surrounded us by all sides.

Suddenly, very familiar, strong pair of arms embraced me from behind. It took seconds for me to realise who it was, and I snuggled close to him.

"Hey, gorgeous," his velvet voice engulfing me.

"Umm, Mr. Belikov? Care to explain the reason for pulling me from mid-chat?" I asked him grinning.

He turned me in his arms and kissed me like he hadn't seen me in months, craving me.

"Well you see, I had to meet my stunning, breathtaking, beautiful wife," he said grinning.

I just stared at him, his handsome face, shining with love and joy. I just enjoy moments like this; we are amidst everyone yet in our own world.

"I love you, milaya," he said proudly.

"I love you too, my Comrade," I replied with equal pride.

"So, what now? When can we be alone? Can sneak out now?" he asked desperately.

"Actually we can't sneak out from our own wedding, Comrade," I said, wisely.

"D...D... Buddy, how have you been?" A very enthusiastic male voice boomed from the left and we turned towards the sound.

I was curious, though I could have guessed it was one of Dimitri's childhood friends. On the contrary, Dimitri sighed, reluctantly. I rubbed his arms, trying to convey silently that we have to wait a bit more.

"Alex, good to see you." Dimitri shook his hand, smiling, trying to compose himself.

"Congratulations, man. We never thought this day would arrive. Care to introduce the brave lady who stole your heart?" Alex asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Roza, this is Alex. We studied together untill 9th grade. Alex, this is my wife Rose, thief of hearts," Dimitri said happily, I know calling me _his_ lifted his mood a lot.

"Nice to meet you, Alex," I said raising my hand to shake his.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Belikova," he said kissing my hand politely.

We chatted with many guests, then after sought out the perfect moment for a little privacy. I led Dimitri aside from others. He was amused, but I followed my resolve.

"Hey, just wondering...are you ready? I mean, Ivan... He wanted to congratulate you first," I said hesitantly.

Dimitri visibly tensed, just by Ivan's name. I immediately engulfed him in a tight embrace, knowing well that my touch is calming to him.

"Jill is waiting outside. Shall we?" I asked him after a while.

He only nodded in return.

I led him to where Jill, Adrian, Eddie, and Sydney were waiting for us.

Then with a swift nod, Jill summoned Ivan's spirit. She leaned into Eddie for support and strength the action alone draining her. It was time like this that made me feel so blessed to have friends like them, always ready to stand by your sides.

Suddenly, Ivan visualized for me also. I was shocked, but grateful for this gift Jill could give us - give Dimitri.

"Congratulations, Love Birds. I am so happy for you," Ivan said grinning. I really liked him, always easing the tension from awkward situations, remembering his first talk to Dimitri. He eased up the talk much more than I'd anticipated.

"Thank you," Dimitri croaked out, his voice thick with emotions. I rubbed his back, knowing exactly how he was feeling.

"Thank you, Ivan, really I never thought that you would agree to be here. Thank you so much," I said feeling genuinely happy.

"You're welcome, Rose. But if you ever dare to think about hurting Dimka, I swear to make your life a living hell, get that?" he threatened me, fiercely.

"Would never think of it. I promise, he is everything for me Ivan, everything," I said sincerely, respecting his concern for Dimitri. He nodded accepting my love for Dimitri.

"But make him promise to serve me chocolate doughnuts every morning and black bread on every day off," I said playfully.

"Roza..." Dimitri said whining, but failed to hide his smile.

"Rose, what about you learning to cook," Ivan added excitedly.

"Well...if your handsome buddy over here can handle me in the kitchen and avoid disasters, then why not," I said playing along.

"Deal. I will groom you to become Chef Roza," Dimitri said proudly.

"Okay then happy couple enjoy your new start. There's a lot to happen in your world. You both are each other's strength and weakness; just be together and face every obstacle. I wish you best wishes. But in face of it all, never forget to cherish small moments of life to value the whole gift of living." Ivan said this and disappeared from our vision, just like Mason had. Maybe he found his peace now; I wish peace in heaven for both of them.

Dimitri clung to me after Ivan's fading away. He just took deep breaths and calmed himself. I was glad that I was here with him in moments like this where he needs me. Dimitri has always stood with me.

Then after he was calm enough, we proceeded for dinner with everyone.

Our family was there happy and everyone chatting with other.

Then out of blue Baba rose and said, "I want to raise the toast for love. It is the single emotion leading us to being a huge and happy family, to love."

We all clapped for him.

Then Adrian rose, "I want to thank Mr. and Mrs. Belikov for being my friends when I was annoying as hell and created misery to all. Friendship helped me to find true love. If Rose had not talked sense in me, I would have never had Sydney; she is my everything. So I want to toast for friendship."

We clapped for him. I thought he was rambling but friendship, for sure is the one who guided my childhood. Then turn-by-turn everyone said something, but I was curious to know what Dimitri had to say.

"I want to raise a toast to my Roza. She is the ray of light at my darkest moments. To my Roza," Dimitri said romantic as ever, his every word warmed my heart.

But he didn't sit down after cheers and claps died down.

"There is more to say, Comrade?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, Roza," he said then turned to everyone else.

"I want to sing a song for Roza," he said confidently then taken my hands in his and sang;

 _"Autumn for me;_

 _belongs to you._

 _I won't forget this day._

 _It's day of your arrival._

 _You, me, life, joy waiting for it._

 _Your grin is sunshine for me._

 _Your giggle is spark of light to me._

 _Your laugh, is the key, holding my heart._

 _Just listen to me._

 _Hear my piece;_

 _please I say._

 _Just listen to me._

 _Autumn for me;_

 _belongs to you._

 _I won't forget this day._

 _It's day of your arrival._

 _You, me, life, joy waiting for it._

 _Your grin is sunshine for me._

 _Your giggle is spark of light to me._

 _Your laugh, is the key, holding my heart._

 _Just listen to me."_

I couldn't believe my ears; so sweet, romantic and pure gesture. I'm the happiest wife ever on the planet. I had happy tears after hearing Dimitri.

"I love you," I whispered to him then just snuggled in his arms, so content and at peace in his embrace.

"I love you too, milaya," he said equally relaxed and happy.


	14. Ch 14 - Corn Palace

**Chapter 14 - Corn Palace**

After the dinner, we all headed back to pack our stuff so we could take-off for Court. Dimitri and I desperately wanted to elope somewhere, but duty comes first. As being the eye witnesses for the council meeting, wouldn't and can't elope for now. But I am pretty sure after the meeting Liss would kick us out of Court for our honeymoon.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dimitri asked, squeezeing my hand.

"Just wondering about when I will be able to spend some alone time with my husband," I said playfully.

"Roza-Roza-Roza, stop teasing. You have no idea how much I want to throw you on my shoulder, get you and me locked down in a bedroom forever," he confessed his desires.

"I agree Mr. Belikov, but your wife has planned some wicked things and you need to wait for it," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

In return he just pressed his soft lips to mine and time stopped for me. I don't know how every time we kiss, it's like the first time. I would never get enough of this man, never.

But for now, it was too risky to deepen the kiss, we were in the flight for Court and things get very hot with us within minutes.

Reluctantly Dimitri pulled back to look in my eyes, I'm sure he would have found love, lust, desire and what not.

"Roza, I want our first time as husband and wife to be special. I am willing to wait for it, are you?" He asked genuinely.

"Yes I am. And for your kind information Mr. Belikov, it's going to be double special. You have my word, Dimitri," I said, thinking of our baby.

"Roza, that includes no teasing. Deal?" He asked smirking.

"Deal, Mitri," I purred intentionally.

"Roza, you are insatiable," he muttered chuckling.

Then I eased up his stress, just let him embrace me in his protecting arms, laid my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes. I know meeting will be stressful for both of us, a nap was in demand.

We reached Court at midnight, middle of the Moroi day. We all prepared for the meeting for the next hour and then welcomed the dreaded meeting.

As expected Royals were reluctant to learn defence, but after checking video footage from nine different academies, showing improvement in Moroi Combat Campaign and Offensive Magic Activity, they were almost ready to pass the law. But Christian and Lissa's sparring video footage sealed the deal.

I sighed in relief, now everyone will be protected, specifically damphir children will be saved from getting thrown in danger at the age of sixteen, my baby will be safe. _My baby_ , just thinking about it brightens my mood then Dimitri would be thrilled for sure.

Just few more hours and I will tell him.

"Guardian Belikova, Guardian Belikov, a word please. In my Study, within five minutes," Lissa comanded, I already know where this is going.

"Yes, your Majesty," we replied automatically.

Meeting finished few minutes ago and Liss is already back to the task, perfect.

Well in her Study, the drama begin.

"I am highly disappointed from both of you, specially Guardian Belikov. This is the way you treat your wife? And you Rose, can't you speak for you once? I don't want any explanation, just leave from here and don't show your faces to me for weeks," Liss managed to say without smiling.

And I on other hand was on the verge of hysterics. I turned to look at Dimitri...and laughed, his face was priceless.

Liss joined me too.

"Rose, why you couldn't control yourself," Liss said whining.

"Oh Liss, just look at him," I managed to say between fits of laughter.

"Really Roza?" Dimitri asked raising his right eyebrow.

"No offence Comrade, but really, you should have seen it," I said then again started laughing.

"Ahmm. Liss, why Rosie is still here, tell her to take her and his Russian sorry ass husband out of our sites," Christian said sarcastically.

"Bro, I am right here, how could you say that?" Dimitri said, faking hurt.

"You see D, Liss and I want time alone, same as you, so just get lost. From whom you are hiding your desires, hmmm?" Christian asked smirking.

Well I had enough of Christian today, so I went and hugged Lissa, said my goodbye and yanked Dimitri out of there.

"Have a nice time alone D," I heard Christian yell from behind.

But it doesn't matter, the only thing tempting was that I have Dimitri to myself for a whole month, wow, just wow.

"Roza, what's the plan, no packing, no going to our room?" Dimitri asked as we crossed our routine path but didn't took it.

"Nah, we're gonna catch the flight, our stuff has already been taken care of," I answered.

"Okay, so where are we going, milaya?" he asked, still not sure.

"Well you will see, by the way first place of our visit is of my choice, the rest is in your hands," I said, reassuring him, that he would get his chance to plan for me.

So, as I planned, sorry, as _her Majesty_ planned we were airborne again, within 24 hours. I bet that jet lag is gonna be our morning present.

* * *

We reached Corn Palace at Mitchell, South Dakota in the morning, a place I first found in the _100 Best Places to Visit in the World-_ book, at that small library, when we were on the run.

Now we're adapting to human schedule, so had just slept during the whole flight and first day over here, we probably had no choice over that.

Now watching the evenings hustle- bustle, normalcy of others calmed my nerves. I finally was going to tell Dimitri the truth. It's gonna be okay, I thought while rubbing my still flat stomach.

He was still asleep in our bedroom, our suite was huge. A small kitchen on the right from the entrance, joining the sitting area. The first door after the kitchen is our bedroom with a king size bed, attached lavish bathroom. The living room/ sitting area is joined to a west facing porch.

I was just planning what we will do tomorrow, then heard Dimitri...

"Roza, Roza?"

"Here at the porch," I replied.

He came in only his boxer briefs, he looked very hot in his 6'7 feet glory.

"Roza you will catch cold, come on, lets get back to bed," he said pulling me inside.

Well I won't deny him, cold winds were sharp, but it seemed refreshing to me.

"But now we are not gonna sleep Comrade, enough of that, I want real action now," I said smirking.

He just kissed me in return, long, passionate kiss, but pulled abruptly.

"Hows the trailer, milaya?" he asked smugly.

Bastard, he knew how a panting mess I had become. But he didn't stop there, carried me bridal style to our bed. Put me gently on the bed, hovered over me grinning.

"I love you, Roza," he said proudly and just felt pleased to have me in his arms.

"I love you to, Comrade.. I..I" I choked up on words, couldn't stop my tears, so much love in his eyes, just pure emotions.

"Hey, hey, I am here, just relax, milaya," he said then kissed my forehead.

He knew me so well, knew when I needed comfort, when I need to be loved, how I got this great man as my husband, I don't know!

After a few seconds I pulled my self together, at least for the sake of our baby, so set up and made him do so.

"Roza.." he tried to ask, what's going on, but I covered his mouth by my left hand and began;

"I want to give you one more surprise, remember we had waited for this, for so long," he nodded in return. I took a deep breath, then said, "listen Comrade, okay, just here me out."

He nodded, more seriously now.

"I..I want to fulfill every dream of both of us, I love you so much, my Comrade. I don't know when I began to fantasise your dreams, but yeah did. So your desires became mine and a lot emotions were there and...hold on I am rambling but truth is... I want family too and.. I am pregnant with _our baby_!"


	15. Ch 15 - Always love you

**Chapter 15 - Always love you**

I was holding my breath and concentrating on Dimitri's face, how his expressions changed within seconds, how his _guardian mask_ was back in place. I was stunned, amazed and patiently waiting for any kind of response from him.

He has always been a private man before I entered his life in Portland, he has been so fascinating at that time, _hell_ , he still is. I knew his thoughts on this matter, I have felt his longing for his own family, but now to watch him analysing this news speculatively is making me doubt my decision.

I don't know, silence has never been an issue for us, but right now, anything would be better than it, anything, anger, joy, fighting, anything... I just pray to whoever is up their; please let him speak. I'm fed up of his backing up...closing himself.

 _Please Dimitri don't shut me down, please._

First few moments passed then minutes, he was still just gazing at me, holding his emotions evasively. I get that it is shocking, but he has to say something.

I can't stand this, 10 minutes had passed, still no response. So I tried to stand up- but Dimitri grabbed my arms strongly.

"Roza-"

I was taken aback by pain in his voice, he had spoken only just one word, just my name. But the pain said it all, he had always felt undeserving after coming back to his damphir state. Even accepting me has needed a lot of time and effort. This miracle, it just was too much of a second chance in life.

I knew what I had to do now, I engulfed him in my arms, cradling his head, stroking his hairs gently.

"Hey, you're gonna be a father, so man up. Dimitri it's true, we are having a baby. Look I know you feel undeserving but I had told you earlier also, we have to leave right!" I said, trying to encourage him and get along.

He pulled back to look at me then very seriously asked - "Roza, are you surely ready for this?"

I nodded with the same sincerity.

He kissed me in return with such passion and love, which I just can't describe. Truly he is over the moon by this news.

When we pulled back for air, he tentatively asked;

"So, what's gonna happen now?"

"Well first desk job then I will be on maternal leave. And between all this I would eat you up alive if you didn't let me have my way in all things," I said cheerfully. And in return was blessed with him laughing.

I just couldn't stop grinning, I lived for his smiles and to see him like this just made my day.

He pulled me to his lap and hugged me tightly.

"Anything for you Roza, anything, you name it and I will make it alive. Oh God, I love you so much. Thank you Roza, thank you so much. I can't ever stop worshipping you, my milaya. You have given me the best gift I can ever ask for," he said, trying to put his emotions in words.

But there was no need, it never had, his eyes said it all, pure love shining in their wake was what I needed to assure myself.

"I love you too, Dimitri. _We_ love you, Daddy," I said proudly.

He gently put his hand on my still flat belly, staring at my belly and then at me.

"I love you too, baby. Don't worry Mommy and I will always love you," he said, already cooing our baby. I just giggled by imagining him cooing mini-Dimitri.

"Hey, Daddy, saying _love you_ is never enough, you should show it to Mommy, don't you?" I said wriggling my eyebrows.

"Roza, Roza, Roza, I had waited very long to show you," he said chuckling and pushing me on the bed. He hovered over me, gazing at me with so much lust, love and passion.

"Hold on, when did this happen? I..I mean after Adrian said about we being able to conceive, I had always used protection..I.I mean I tried..to...umm" he stammered out. And I just couldn't hold my laugh. He was confused, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Roza, it's not funny. Wait up, when are you due? Did you visited any doctor?" he was panicking.

"Comrade, one question at a time. One, we conceived when I proposed, where I intentionally didn't let you use protection. Second, no, no doctor yet. Third, I am perfectly fine, no symptoms yet. I knew about our baby through Lissa, she kind a detected double auras, and stuff."

"So you knew all this long, while wedding and didn't told me!" he said whining.

"Hey, what happened to patience! And I wanted to surprise you," I said smugly.

"Argh. I don't want to argue, I am just so happy. Now, let me love you," he said groaning.

Finally we had our moment as husband and wife. I was truly the happiest wife ever.


	16. Ch 16 - True Magic

**A/N**

Sorry guys, I didn't posted anything in long time, school and exams got in between and still are left, but anyway here I am with something. Don't forget to share your views, it means so much to me.

Special thanx to **russia2774** **,** after your review I started to work on this again, thank you for motivating me.

 **Chapter 16 - True Magic**

 **DPOV**

I woke up to feather like kisses tracing my back, effectively turning me on-

"Hmmm," I moaned with pleasure, just the feal of my wife, my Roza is what I want forever.

She is the light in my dawn, she is the beats of my heart and now when we had created a new baby heart together, it's like a big puzzle is completed.

If anyone had asked me yesterday that - what do you aspire?

I would have never said that I want to be a father. I didn't knew that I have the courage in me.

After living like the beast, what aspirations I had left were crumbled along with acceptance of love, which I had just felt for a while, before turning into strigoi.

I didn't even respected my own father, then how can I expect to be loved by my baby?

But when Adrain shared parentage of Declan, I was confused and for a while lost to my 'what if's...

Roza was there with me in every step, she never expected any explanation from me, she just looked at me and understood what I needed, a sweet cuddle or a gym trip.

I can't thank God enough for blessing me with my soulmate, my Roza. She is my anchor, she is my angel.

At the time of my restoration too, she knew I needed her, and deep down within me I too felt that, but was afraid to hurt her. And I did hurt her.

But she is again the one understanding why I reacted the way I did.

"I love you, so much. Saying this daily is never enough," I said that aloud, she caught it, I felt her grip tighten at my forearm.

"Same here Comrade, I love you too. Now let's just stay in the bed for a while, I want to be cuddled," she said with so much acceptance for my feelings, she knew that I was dealing with the news and needed a bit more time to process all this, needed the connection, the 'at content' feeling, by being with her.

So I just hold her in my arms, letting myself loose in my wife.

It felt so good, her smell, her soft skin, her warmth, her every touch soothing my every nerve cell. We breathed as one, my baby too.

 _My baby_ , the thought only is capable to make me grin with such love and proud feelings for my Roza.

She is the one who is brave enough to take right decision for both of us, her mother instincts waking up. I never dreamt for this, but how much I am glad for this, I just can't express it enough...

"Roza, lets go shopping? You need to prepare, we would need things and-" I was cut off by my wife's soft lips. She silenced my ramblings with pure passion, I groaned with pleasure. I would never get enough of her.

"Daddy, I will meet you in _nine months_ , not tomorrow," Roza murmured at my lips, a little out of breath.

I sighed not knowing how to react, trying to breathe at normal rate. I was so confused, I just didn't know- what I am supposed to do?

"Roza," I said, taking her in my lap, cupping her face in my palms.

"Look I don't know what I am saying, but just hear okay! I will try to phrase my thoughts," I was struggling to speak, it's just my puzzled thoughts...and then she kissed me so tenderly, full of love, immediately calming my nerves, then pulled back to look in my eyes, her gaze encouraging me to continue without stress.

I looked at her in awe, how can one person know you more than you know yourself, I will never understand that, so I began, "I love you, remember this forever. I am with you to take this risk. I would fight with anyone to protect you and our baby, _our baby_. Oh milaya, just saying 'our baby' takes my breath away. I can't thank you enough, I would do anything for you, just say it and I will make it occur. I love you so much, Roza. I want to be there with you at every step for this, I know you will be carrying our baby for nine months, but I just don't want to be out of the loop, I want to help you in any possible way.. I.. I "

I was again cut off by her soft lips, but this time she didn't hold back, she kissed me with so much passion and force that I felt dizzy.

"Watch it, Mr. Belikov, I am gonna take you word to word, I will chew you alive if I found you lacking at any of your services," Roza said, with her raw enthusiasm filled eyes, and I just couldn't stop laughing, she looked so cute and adorable while ordering me.

"Hey, it's not funny, normal Rose is a handful, wait till hormonal and frustrated Rose!" she said, challenging me.

"I love you, Roza, I can handle all your mood swings, I love you," I said leaning towards her and effectively stopping her from saying anything else, I kissed her with everything in me, showing her the feelings I felt by my every touch and caresses. When my hand reached her still flate belly, I couldn't believe that our baby is growing inside her, this is true magic.

Then I forgot all plans, I was drowning in her smell and touch and showed her how exactly this magic happened.


End file.
